Just Get Used to It
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: Kirby's known his family for a while, yet he barely knows anything about them! He learns more of family history and new adventures as he lives with his relitives! Sequal to A Star Warrior's Life
1. Family Historia!

Sni: welcome!

Ninten: this is trying as a 'normal' story :P

~Start~

Kirby sat next to his older sister Aqua and was prepared for any event at the time. "well, I should tell Kirby our past," Meta Knight spoke, folding his arm thingies. "its about time!" Marie commented, sharpening her blade.

~flashbackish~

A pink Kirby sat there, holding what seemed like a child. By her side was a tall blue Kirby, about Meta Knights color. "what's his name?" asked the nurse walking in. the pink Kirby looked at the child in her arms, "Metal," she spoke, no expression in her voice. "Metal?" the nurse repeated, she nodded.

A few years later Metal was raised by his parents, he enjoyed swords, knives, and other sharp objects. Even if he could never use any, he hid a sword in his closet. The sword was stolen from HQ, this sword was Glaxia. By the time he was 5, his parents started lacking responsibility. At age 8, Metal had a surprise! He now had two younger twin sisters, Aqua and Marie.

The parents refused to raise them, so Metal did the honors. Aqua refused this and raised herself. Marie grew a liking to swords and blood while being raised. Then, another bundle of crap came, Kirby! The parents loved the uniqueness of Kirby and attemped to raise them. Aqua, knowing their horribleness, snuck in one night. She stole a warp star and the newborn and sent him off to Dreamland. Metal was sent off after the pink one after reciving a nickname from Aqua, Meta. Another year passed and Lady was born!

She saw a picture of Kirby and said her first words: "Is he gay?" Marie laughed and Aqua sweatdropped. About 2 months later Meta returned. He had one thing on his mind: killing his parents. All the past events led up to today!

~endy thing!~

Kirby looked at his family, sighed and left. He left them all confused. Letting them ponder on why he left. Then, they heard the microwave, Bingo! He was hungry! Aqua raced to the kitchen to make sure 'it' was safe! "What 'cha cookin' little brother?" she asked, her tone very confusing. "ravioli," that's all he replied. Aqua sighed in relif, happy 'it' was still there. "Aqua, you already ate your noodles during Meta's story!" Marie commented, the blue star warrior panicked and looked everywhere. They were nowhere, not a single place. "I'll go buy more," Meta sighed, knowing well that he needed at least a million packs to feed her for a week. "Now I know where Kirby got eating a lot from!" Lady exclaimed, laughing.

~END~

Sni: that's enough of that!

Ninten: yup back to normal!

Toon: NEXT TIME ON….SOMETHING!


	2. The Definition of first words!

Sni: kays back to normal!

Ninten: yea, Sni is LAZY!

~~START~~

Kirby wandered the halls until he found his older sister, Aqua.

Kirby: hey, sis!

Aqua: Poy! Don't scare me!

Kirby: what does that even mean?

Aqua: what?

Kirby: Poyo.

Meta: it is about time you tell him.

Marie: it was the first word he said!

Aqua: *sigh* fine I'll tell you:

~Flashybackyish~

A 4yr old Aqua was making noodles for her and her new responsibility, Kirby. She had taken him away from the parents she despised. These thoughts made her burn herself.

Aqua: POYO! Poy, poyo!

Meta: stop saying th-

Kirby: p-po-poyo? Poyo, poyo!

Marie: cool he learned the word!

~Zend~

Kirby: so it means…

Aqua: yup! Cussin'

Kirby: aw poyo

Meta: 1…2…3 kids…WHERES LADY!?

Marie: *backs up slowly*

Meta: Marie, care to explain?

Marie: I dropped her off at BlackHawks house…

Kirby: he…moved though…

Marie: really? where?

Aqua: *looks out window* next door!

Lady: *from next door* HEY GUYS!

Kirby: *sigh* that's weird.

Aqua: yea…wanna play Pikmin?

Kirby: sure!

Marie: she's weird, he looks weird and deformed…THEYRE A PERFECT MATCH!

Meta: whatever, lets go train

~END~~

Sni: PIEZ

Ninten: CAKEZ

Toon: WHAT…ThE…heck?


	3. The Key Of Pringles!

Sni: NEW CHARACTER ALERT!

Ninten: WHAAAA~!

Ness: whats going on?

~START~

Aqua: Kirb, wake up!

Kirby: why? It's Saturday!

Aqua: that's what I said! But seriously!

Marie: guess what!?

Kirby: yea?

Marie: they're giving a 13yr old the key to the city!

Meta: whatever, let's go!

~LATER~

Mayor: Hello, I'm Mayor Mustache!

Aqua: we kno-

Kirby: PRINGLES MAN!

Aqua: uh…no, this is our mayor! *sweatdrop*

Mayor: so, this is the missing link to the family!

Marie: yup!

Meta: whatever!

Mayor: and Metal…here is the key!

Aqua: Hey! That's the size of my ds stylus!

Meta: T,T I know…

Mayor: ^m^ yup! Fits any house or place here!

Marie: EPIC!

Mayor: I thought Karby had a younger sister

Kirby: TT,TT it's Kirby K-I-R-B-Y

Mayor: I know it is Kirby! Just messin' with ya!

Marie: well, he does have one but….*nudges Aqua*

Aqua: ow…! But, she went on…to military school! YEA!

Marie: thanks a lot!

~~BLACKHAWKS HOUSE~~

Lady: IM NOT IN MILITARY SCHOOL! Stupid new-ADVENTURE TIME IS ON!

~BACK~

Aqua: hehe…yea

Meta: well, have a fine day mayor!

Mayor: byes!

Aqua: um…BYEZ?

Kirby: MAGIC ZZZZZZZZ!

~~END~~

Sni: Zyea…weird huh?

Lucas: Its sooo Icy!

Sni: what?

Ness: playing Pokemon

Toon: used Icy wind…NO LUCARIO!

Sni: is that my-LUCAS NO!

Lucas: what?

Sni: you killed the Lucario named after you!

Lucas: NO! *uses self-destruct/explosion on all pokemon*


	4. Kirb's B-Day!

Sni: goin' back in time!

~Start~ 9/16/12

Aqua: KIrbs!

Kirby: what?

Aqua: hi!

Kirby: god no…

Marie: Kirb, Aqua! Come eat!

Meta: we have pancakes!

Lady: yum! *eats* MORE!

Aqua: *gets up* I'll…I'll be back! See ya!

Kirby: why did she stutter?

Marie: no one will ever know…

Aqua: KIRBS!

Kirby: WE'RE NOT THAT FAR AWAY!

Meta: yup, its obvious Aqua raised him!

Marie: definetly!

Aqua: Here! Here! OPEN IT POYO!

Kirby: okay, okay! *opens random box* uh….

Marie: what's in it?

Aqua: WAIT! I forgot! *writes on box Happy 5th birthday!*

Kirby: T,T Ketchup, plastic bag, scissors?

Aqua: go deeper! REACH IN DAT BOX!

Kirby: OKAY! Empty roll of toilet paper, piece of paper, a marker with no lid, a pencil, empty white-out. WHAT IS THIS CRAP!?

Marie: that's what Aqua said last year!

~~FLASHBACK~~

Aqua: game, game console, car charger, Wii….WHAT IS THIS CRAP!?

Meta: THAT CRAP COSTS OVER $400!

Aqua: and you didn't spend it on guns?

Meta: *facepalm* no!

~END~

Aqua: trash that crap! Turn the box upside down!

Kirby: okay…? *turns* ooh! A $500 dollar Itunes and App Store gift card!

Aqua: SHAKE THAT SUCKA'!

Kirby: *shakes* A touch screen laptop *my sister wants one :P*! And Ipad! And Ipod!

Everyone: where did you get the money for that?

~~FLASHBACK~~

Aqua: Yo, Pringles!

Mayor: how can I help you?

Aqua: I need $1000 dollars tops for Kirbs b-day!

Mayor: okay! Here!

~END~

Marie: y'know our B-day ain't that far away!

Lady: But mines closer! Ooh! And me and BlackHawk's wedding gift!

Aqua: well, Kirbs is MY favorite…

Meta: ya didn't have to raise him…

Aqua: pfft! I don't want him to end up like YOU!

Meta: *sweatdrop* oookkaayy!

Marie: Here, from me!

Kirby: a plastic sword?

Marie: you got it!

Kirby: bor-*sword explodes on him* AWESOME!

Meta: and here

Kirby: A DOUGHNUT GIFTCARD! WOO!

Lady: take it T,T

Kirby: a pencil?

Lady: yes

Kirby: hmm…okay!

~!~!~LATER

Aqua was in MK's room!

Aqua: omg! METY-META KNIGHT!

Meta: what?

Aqua: BUTTERFLY NINJA!

Kirby: what?

Aqua: BUTTERFLY NINJA!

Kirby:…BUTTERFLY NINJA! :D

Meta: hehe…yup, that's a butterfly ninja…

?id=142186 Meta was supposed to look like BUTTERFLY NINJA!

~!~!~!

Aqua & Kirb: BUTTERFLY NINJA!

BlackHawk: um…okay?

!~!~

Kirby: BUTTERFLY

Aqua: NINJA!

Marie: that's no-THEY LEFT! *throws a sword*

Aqua: OWWWW!

~!~!One montage later

Aqua & Kirb: BUTTERFLY NINJA!

Mayor: that's not a butterfly ninja!

Aqua: WHAT!? !.!

Mayor: yea, that's your older brother when he was younger!

Aqua & Kirby:….HAHAHAHAHA!

?id=142236 more Mety! The butterfly wings are red bat wings here! D:

~END~

Sni: WOO!...no! im screwed over right now!

Ninten: why?

Sni: what 'someone' *BH* told me after school…about the strings conscert…


	5. I AM NOT!

Sni: hey! Here is just a thing! If you read Aqua's bio on my profile, you will get this chapter! :D

~START~ regular day! Not Kirbs Bday!

Aqua: FIELD TRIP!l! *what thing sticks out?*

Kirby: YAY! AMUSMENT PARKS!

Marie: calm down!

Meta: oh god!

~~LATER~

Lady: are you Kirby's mother?

Aqua: uh….no…

Lady: oh really?

Aqua: what!? Whats that mean!?

Lady: you seemed to be!

Marie: you were the motherly figure in his life!

~FLASHBACK~

Aqua: okay, Kirbster! You hungry?

Kirby: poy, poyo!

Aqua: m'kay! Here! Noodles, from my stash!

Kirby: *eats* Poy, poy, poyo! :D

~END~

Aqua: *whisper* whatever!

Meta: answer the question!

Kirby: Shut it, Grandpa Meta!

Meta: *mad* WHAT!?

Marie: you raised me, I'm the aunt, so you are like a dad to me! Making you Lady and Kirbys grandpa! Cuz I raised Lady!

Meta: grr…

Aqua: well, im his sister!

Lady: and his mother-like relative?

Aqua: exactly!

Lady: well, you raised him so well! Im proud Aqua! I knew you were his sister! He grew up brave, and saved dreamland!

Kirby: *smirk* that's me!

Marie: I never get that for Lady! Then again…

Lady: I DEMAND A FREAKING REFUND!l!

Meta: *sugh* lets go!

~NEXT DAY~

Aqua: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Mayor: technically you are his guardian, no Metal

Meta: DON'T SAY MY REAL NAME!

~FLASHBACK~

Meta*known as Metal at the time*: we ready?

Marie: Come at me, brother Metal!

Aqua: Hey! Marie, Meta!

Metal: Meta?

Aqua: mm-hm! Your new nickname! Meta Knight! It suits you better! Right Kirby?

Kirby: too young, mumbles*

Meta: you called him Kirby?

Aqua: NO DER! He needs a name and Mom and Dad are Poyos they cant name him!

~END~

Aqua: yea….I NAMED KIRBY!

Kirby: well, I LOVE MY NAME EVEN MORE!

Mayor: your family is so unique! When I think about it!

Kirby: why?

Marie: THERES STILL LUCK FOR YOU!

Mayor: Aqua and Metal were born pink, and are now blue! Marie is the only pure blue and Lady Is…special,

Kirby: STILL A CHANCE!

Aqua: or you could be pure pink like our crap mom!

Kirby: *sniffle sniffle*

Aqua:…! D-don't cry! Im sure you're not pure!

Marie: wow, this time it wasn't me who made him cry!

Kirby: *crying*

Aqua: calm down, bro! you're fine! I thought I would always be pink! Now im blue!

Meta: me and Aqua both turned blue at age 7

Aqua: see? Only two years away!

Kirby: *sniffle* you t-think so..?

Aqua: yup! Don't worry! You're already awesome in my book!

Kirby: you d-don't have a b-book…

Aqua: *laughs* not what I meant!

Lady: my first look at motherly Aqua!

Aqua: hehe…yea, c'mon Kirb! i'll make food!

Marie: for everyone?

Aqua: pfft, Poyo that! Kirbs my fav!

Marie: dang!

~END~

Sni: if you didn't read my profile, you just learned something new about Aqua! YAY!


	6. Candy and Kirby's Sadness

**Sni: The first part will ONLY make sense if you have read molly-marie-kat-death's story about Meta!**

**Ninten: POYOS!...are chickens in Spanish! :D**

**~START~**

Aqua: Someones at the door!

Meta: well, hence you standing right NEXT to the door!

Aqua: *rolls eyes* HEY! KIRBSTER!

Kirby: yea?

Marie: I saw it coming…

Aqua: Wanna open the door?

Kirby: why?

Aqua: well, I will give you whatever you want!

Kirby:…COMING!

Lady: oh, I get how she is using him!

Kirby: hi!

?: Hello, Kirby! Is Meta Knight home?

Kirby: *turns to Aqua*….

Aqua: what? Who's there?

Kirby: there's a creepy, talking peppermint that knows my name…

Aqua: yo, chill! That's…..who was that again?

Marie: *facepalm* Candy….

Aqua: ooohhh! YEA! Hey, Candy!

Candy: Good morning, Aqua!

Aqua: its 10:00…

Lady: AM is morning….idiot…

Aqua: what!?

Lady: notin' sis!

Aqua: whatevs, Why ya here, Candy?

Candy; I came to see Meta Knight!

Aqua: 'Kay! Just stay there a bit! METY LET GO OF THE JAR AND GET OVER HERE! OW!

Meta: Don't call me, Mety. I already had enough when you told everyone to call me Meta

Aqua: Fine!...Metal….

Meta: WHAT!?

Candy: Hi Meta!

Meta: *EPIC FAINT SCENE! :3*

Candy: is…he okay?

Marie: he's fine!

Aqua: KIRBS GET ME THE 'STICK'

Kirby: here! *hands Aqua a crowbar*

Aqua: Tan-Q! *pokes Meta with one side* Wakey, wakey! GET THE POYO UP, POY-CRAP! Even when he's nearly dead he hurts me!

Meta: it's a routine!

Aqua: that's ri-what's that red stuff?

Marie: that's blood…

Aqua: oh, oka-OH MY NME IM BLEEDING!

Kirby: have a bandage!

Aqua: Thank you! And that's why you're awesome!

Kirby: yea, the bandages come in good use when you're like me!

Aqua: *glares at Marie and Lady*

Lady: WE DO NOTHING!

Marie:…*hides bloody sword*

Kirby: See!? They hate me!

Aqua: they might….but who cares!?

Kirby: well, maybe ME! No one likes me!

Aqua: I like you!

Marie: course you do, he's like your kid!

Kirby: everyone hates me….EVERYONE! *runs off*

Aqua: POYO GOD! poor Kirb….not this crap again!

Lady: well, its basically daily! :D

Aqua: no, just….shut up! Seriously, how can-why do people hate Kirby so much?

Marie: he looks gay! Whats the big deal?

Aqua: well, not to you big! You raised Lady! Kirby is my problem…this has to be the worst day ever!

Lady: why? What happened?

Aqua: well…

~SERIES FLASHBACKS! YEA!~

Aqua: it's a turtle! :D

Turtle:… *commites suicide*

Aqua: D: what the-…

~!~!~

Aqua: *randomly singing*…OW! STUPID POYOIN' POLES!

~!~!~!~!~

Teacher: and the digestive system….

Aqua and Kirby: EW! SHUT UP!

~End~

Aqua: *sigh* I'll try to cheer him up…

Marie: you do that!

Lady: I think she's gonna cheer him up!

Marie: and then we can kill him agai-

Kirby: *heard from other room* GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU POYO! YOU PROBABLY HATE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!

Aqua: OW! *comes to Lady and Marie* I cant fix him…

Lady: can we send him off to Dreamland again?

Aqua: NO! NEVER! NOT AGAIN!

Lady: D: fine…

**~END~**

**Sni: Kirb's depressed! I did that for a reason! Im not telling anyone why though! It just shows that people in his family really don't like him!**

**Guys: Except Aqua!**

**Sni: yea, except Aqua!**


	7. Kirby's recovery

Sni: LAST TIME! We found out Kirby thinks EVERYONE hates him! Stay…reading for the Epic Conclusion! Amd guess what? NORMAL STORY!

(applause)

~START~

"Kirb?" Aqua asked, opening the door of her younger brother's room. Only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

"Go away!" Kirby growled, hiding under his blankets.

Aqua was quite stunned, "I j-just brought cookies…" She held up a box of Kirby's favorite cookies. Kirby jumped from his bed and dragged his sister in the room while closing the door.

"Give me the cookies," he stated, demandingly. Kirby ate the cookies and felt a bit happier.

"You better be happy, the cops are still looking for me!"

"Why didn't you just buy them?" Kirby questioned, stuffing his face full of cookies.

"They're used to it. They don't usually come after me unless they get bored. No one really cares anymore," She explained, "Those cookies took forever to get! That store is on the other side of town and I'm not allowed a Warp Star for the next month!"

"You walked?"

"Yes, I did! Most exercise I've ever done…" She muttered and stood up, "By the way, it's dinner time. Are you gonna come?"

"No, I'm staying…"

Aqua nodded, "Okay then, I'll come by again later, bye little brother!" With that she left.

Meta looked at Aqua as she came into the kitchen, "We have noodles for you."

"YES!" She screamed in excitement.

"Could you fix Kirby?" Lady asked, eating her dinner.

"Half way, but it's cool! I got this!"

Marie sighed, "You sure know what you're doing huh?"

"Of course! I raised him, shouldn't I know him well? Is that a bad thing!?" Aqua replied proudly, then a bit scared.

"No, it's a good thing!" Marie told her, "You are supposed to!"

Aqua sighed in relief, "Good, I was gonna flip…this pancake!"

"Where did you find that?" Lady asked.

"The fridge!"

"Um...why is there a pancake in the fridge?"

"Don't ask me! I can't answer such hard questions!" Aqua complained, flailing her stubby arms. "And since I have eaten, I shall go see Kirby, bye!"

"Bye," Meta said, sounding quite irritated.

~Kirby's Room~

"Cookies!" Kirby mumbled, his mouth full of the last few cookies left.

"Hey, Kirbster!" Aqua greeted walking in, "You save room for dinner?"

Kirby gave her a stern look, "Are you serious?"

"What!?"

"I always have room for more!" He chimed, making the blue star warrior smile.

"Good, here!"

"FOOD!" Kirby swallowed it up in mere seconds. He laid back and rubbed his full stomach to the best of his ability.

Aqua laughed, "There's my bottomless pit brother!"

"Hey! You eat more than me!" Kirby defended himself and his appetite.

A smirk spread across Aqua's face, "Care to bet on that?"

"Fine, but I'm sure you eat way more!"

"And that's why I love you, bro!"

"What!?"

"Your sarcasm, cuz we know if I put tomatoes in this-"

Kirby frowned slightly, "Hey! If we use my weak spot, we're putting noodles in this!"

Aqua laughed slightly, "Fine, let's go!"

They walked outside and set two tables filled with food. Meta sighed and looked at his two younger siblings competing, "You two are buying the groceries…"

"Fine! We will!" Aqua smiled, "Ready Kirb?"

"Never been more ready in my life!" The pink star warrior replied. Aqua nodded, aiming a gun to the sky and shooting. That announced the start…and it hit a bird.

Marie laughed, "That bird had it coming!"

~HOUR LATER~

An hour later, (Look up, HINT HINT!) The two had almost finished all the food, but Kirby ended up eating the most. "Told ya, you have a bottomless pit for a stomach!" Aqua joked.

"I can eat for days!" Kirby remarked.

"Well, you fixed him!" Lady exclaimed.

Aqua nodded, "Yea, that's a good thing, he's my favorite!"

~END~

Sni: LOL, random ending! Kinda stupid but, its 1 am so what can you expect? Not much if im writing at night…or should I say…writing at Meta Knight! HAHAHA-OW! STOP HITTING ME!

Ninten: it gets quite addicting

Sni: you suck….


End file.
